


La maledizione di Daemon

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ingannatore ingannato [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una drabble pura sulla rabbia e la sete di vendetta di Daemon verso i Vongola.“Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge dei Fandom Deserti: Occhi indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 10. Piangere sangue.





	La maledizione di Daemon

La maledizione di Daemon

Daemon cadde in ginocchio, stringendo il corpo di Elena al petto, gettò indietro la testa e gridò. I rumori della battaglia arrivavano ovattati alle sue orecchie.

I capelli color dell’oro della giovane stinsero, fino a diventare bianchi, la sua pelle pallida divenne grigia e cadaverica.

Le urla di dolore di Daemon divennero sempre più forti.

Dagli occhi della nebbia iniziò a colare sangue, grosse lacrime vermiglie rigarono il suo volto, cadendo copiosamente.

Il corpo di Elena scomparve, lasciando vuote le braccia di Daemon.

“Maledetti! Pagherete tutti! Sarete maledetti mille volte, dannati!

Ridatemela! Ridatemi il mio vero amore” li maledì Daemon.

[100].


End file.
